Escape The Fatass
You are about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. This adventure is called Escape The Fatass. It is about you trying to escape the Fatass. You will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever penis ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever embark upon a journey of such fatass proportions. Enjoy.. The Adventure Begins So you are walking through walmart searching through tampons right? and you can't find them!! which really really sucks cuz you know you're gonna start your period at any time. Well a few minutes later, this huge fat guy approaches you and says... So you run up to the cashier and beg for him to help you, but he says... So you run out of Walmart cuz everybody is Batfuck insane. You begin to sprint to your car, but as you approach your car, you begin to notice something strange about it... THE FATASS HAS BEATEN YOU TO YOUR CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You run full speed down the road and he tries to chase you in the car, but his fat ass weighs it down so that it is super fuckin slow. You run all the way to your house and walk into your room to play some guitar hero. But as soon as you walk into your room, you see... Screaming, you run out of your house like a cock with it's penis cut off... damn that would hurt!!!! holy shit that'd hurt... anyway you run down the road and keep running and running and running until you finally arrive at a beach. This could be just te relaxation you need to get over the creepy Fatass!!! but then you notice... The Fatass has beaten you to the beach. As he slowly approaches you, you are petrified with fear and shock. He comes up to your face and says... Then you notice a lawn chair close to you on the beach. And you have an idea. You whisper calmly in the Fatass's ear, "I'll suck your dick if you sit down." This makes the Fatass happy... So he walks over to the lawn chair and sits down, waiting for you to suck his dick... But as soon as he sits down, you make a break for it!!!! You sprint off as fast as you can, but the Fatass can no longer chase you... CONGRATULATIONS!!! YOU'VE ESCAPED THE FATASS!!!!